


Porcupine In Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Basilio is mentioned, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Sweet, They're really dorky and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “For being a prickly porcupine you give some damn amazin’ hugs!”

  "If you want me to continue giving you hugs, I suggest you don't insult me,” his tone was gruff but luckily Vaike couldn't see his betraying smile.

  Vaike laughed, “But you're my porcupine! I love you and your spikes. Wouldn't love you any other way, really.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaally like this ship but like there are only two works for them and I've written one of them, so I wanted to contribute some more.

Lon’qu didn't think of himself as a needy man. He was ostensibly “raised” by Basilio, but mostly in the sense of being given food, shelter, and training. He’d lived a mostly self sufficient and notably solitary life. He could hunt, he could build a fire and he could cut a man down before they could blink. He thought that he needed nothing else. `

So why did he not want to leave...his side?

“Damn these insufferable feelings...” he muttered one afternoon as he sharpened his sword. It was a necessary practice, and a good way to sit and organize his thoughts.

Vaike was loud, brash, and in the eyes of many, not very bright. But it was not as commonly known that he was also honest, earnest, and honorable. Lon'qu’s heart tightened at the thought of Vaike, with his wide grin, standing in front of him with an extended hand.

He almost dropped his whetstone when the voice in his fantasy became a reality behind him.

“Hey, Lon’qu!”

“Hhm,” he grunted in greeting, purposely not looking up (because he knew he’d have a stupid expression on his face).

This didn't seem to perturb Vaike, who just walked around to face him, “Sharpening your blade, eh?” His words had a suggestive lilt to them and Lon’qu _knew_ he was turning red.

“Y-Yes, fool,” he instantly regretted his biting words, but the other knew not to take it personally, “It’s important to always make sure your weapons are ready for battle.”

“Right on ya’,” Vaike replied, sitting on the ground next to the crate Lon'qu sat on. He leaned against it, putting his head on his lover’s thigh. This set off Lon’qu's beating heart, and his hands became shakier at his task.

 _This is love?_ He asked himself, _Not being able to breath? This feeling of never wanting to be apart? It’s so...troublesome._

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Vaike asked, not looking up.

“Various things,” Lon’qu answered, trying to sound as idle as possible.

“What things?”

“Things.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Lon’qu, I've got somethin’ to tell 'ya, if you wanna hear it,” his voice, usually confident and reverberant, was quiet.

“You can...” he swallowed thickly, “Tell me anything.”

Finally, Vaike looked up, and he had an even larger than usual smile.

“I love you a lot. A lot.”

The blade he was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter, and he scrambled to pick it up. He didn't initially reply, taking a moment to gather his emotional courage.

“I love you as well.”

He didn't say it as smoothly or calmly, but the sentiment alone seemed to be enough for Vaike. He stood up and smacked an enthusiastic kiss on Lon'qu's cheek. It was wet and loud and it gave Lon’qu butterflies.

Lon’qu placed his sword down gently, and stood up to his full height. Quickly (to save himself further embarrassment) he reached his arms out and gathered Vaike up in a hug, shoving his head into his chest. Words weren't his specialty; actions were.

This action seemed to please Vaike immensely, who wrapped his muscled arms around Lon’qu’s back and squeezed.

“This is the best!” he muttered, voice muffled by Lon’qu’s uniform, “For being a prickly porcupine you give some damn amazin’ hugs!”

“If you want me to continue giving you hugs, I suggest you don't insult me,” his tone was gruff but luckily Vaike couldn't see his betraying smile.

Vaike laughed, “But you're my porcupine! I love you and your spikes. Wouldn't love you any other way, really.”

This unabashed acceptance of him, social skills and all, make his stomach twist.

“I...care for you too. Even when you're loud, pushy, and tactless,” he blushed, “I didn’t mean to-”

Vaike pushed him away enough to lift a finger to silence him, “I understand what you mean. That’s why we’re perfect--- you can handle all of The Vaike and I know how to interpret ya’.”

“It’s not like I’m speaking another language...” he grumbled, but he knew Vaike saw his smile now. Maybe that was the magnetic force he felt between them. They were balanced, push and pull, supplying what the other did not have. Loudness and vigor matched with logic and calmness.

“You--- I find your enthusiasm... calming. And admirable. You fight with spirit and sport. I find myself, wistful, when you're not near me. It frightens but exhilarates me at the same time."

It was Vaike’s turn to blush, but his joyous expression didn’t falter.

“Well, it’s good to know I mean so much to ya’! I mean I figured I did, but it’s nice to hear you say it.”

“If you even need...assurance I can provide it.”

Lon’qu knew they looked like a pair of fools, blushing and making embarrassing declarations in an embrace, but the fact in of itself made him warm. Let the world see them as fools, he was happier than he’d ever been.

“Will do, babe.”

He grimaced at the nickname for show, despite liking it.

“We ought to move, huh?”

While he knew such a logical deduction was uncharacteristic of Vaike, but he really, really didn’t feel like moving. He knew that he was right however, and just squeezed him tightly one more time before letting go. Vaike looked just as sad to release him and that brought Lon’qu some comfort.

But that regular smile returned, and he stood up to whisper in Lon’qu’s ear.

“ _W_ _hy don’t you come back tonight and I can polish your_ **_other_ ** _sword?_ ”

Lon’qu turned beet red at the suggestion and huffed at the pun but by that time Vaike was already walking away, cackling to himself. As he watched the muscles in his back move as he left, Lon’qu thought that maybe needing someone else wasn’t half bad.•

**Author's Note:**

> they would be so dorky and sweet and they're perfect (I'm not saying my fic is, but they definitely are)


End file.
